1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical surgical devices capable of treating cartilage are disclosed in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2007-519427, for example.
Specifically, the electrical surgical device disclosed in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2007-519427 is capable of forming a smooth and stable cartilage surface by using radio frequency energy.
For treating cartilage, a device capable of excising a large amount of cartilage in a short time to reduce the time for surgery is desired. Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2007-519427 discloses a technique of forming the cartilage surface to be smooth.